Spanish Knight
by Flame100
Summary: Edward and Bella find themselves on a hot vacation in faraway Spain. Bella reveals her secret fantasy to make love on the dance floor. Can Edward keep up with a lustful Bella. Juicy LEMONS.


Spanish Knight

EPOV

It was my wife Bella's fantasy, to make love on the dance floor. And I made it come true.

We had always had a good sex life, we just seemed to want the same thing at the same time. Sometimes loving and gentle, sometimes a little hot and slightly kinky if the mood took us but never outrageous, never really over the top. It didn't need to be because it was always so good and then one night in the middle of a gentle lovemaking session she suddenly started getting very hot and massively turned on.

Bella always said it was in the mind the things that made her feel horniest. Sure she watched the odd porn video with me but I always felt she was hottest when she had been having one her fantasies. The thing was that although she is red hot in bed she is also quite shy and rarely tells me what exactly it is she fantasises about. Not until that night about three months ago.

We were making out on the sofa and I was gently playing with her breasts and licking her nipples as she stroked my swollen cock. She was naked except for her panties as I slowly slid my hand down from her tits over the silky skin of her stomach and down between her legs until I rested my hand over her crotch feeling the sticky wetness of her pussy through her knickers. I couldn't believe she was so wet just having her breasts felt.

Pulling the fabric of her knickers together I gently tugged the material between her swollen pussy lips pulling them ever more forcefully against her clit. Her knickers suddenly became damper as splash of hot cum exploded from her pussy, and then she came out with her fantasy.

Gasping in pleasure as she came again she told me of her fantasy to have sex on a dance floor. How the lights would darken as a slow number played. How she would let my hands roam over her breasts and then down to her tiny miniskirt and up between her legs to find her without knickers and her dripping wet pussy waiting for my fingers.

We would embrace and appear to be dancing entwined and I would push her against the wall as she released my cock. Pushing her skirt up I would slide my cock into the furnace of her dripping wet pussy grinding in rhythm to the music hopefully unnoticed by the other dancers until my cum exploded inside her. Well that was the fantasy and it sure as hell turned her on.

Coming up to date we found ourselves in Spain for a romantic getaway last week and what a vacation it was. To cut a long story short we found ourselves on a deserted beach after driving out along the coast in a rented car.

The sun was hot, the water cold and refreshing and Bella looked stunning in a little red bikini and her sexy leather cowboy hat. Bella is shy in public normally and never even goes topless on holiday but I love to have a skinny dip when I get the chance. So feeling cheeky I stood in front of her as she lay on the beach towel and said I was going for a swim and then just dropped my trunks flashing my semi erect penis to her. The smile she gave me would have melted a glacier.

She got hot extremely quickly because after I had a quick splash in the sea she produced the camera and started snapping me naked as I strode back up the beach. Laughing at her antics I noticed a small damp patch forming around the crotch of her bikini bottoms, I've never known a woman who gets quite as wet as Bella. I told her to turn over and I would massage the sun cream into her back.

Obediently she flipped over and produced the lotion from the beach bag. She screamed in delight as I splashed the cold cream on her back but soon started murmuring in horny anticipation as I rubbed the cream in gently on her back in soothing circles first over her shoulders and then down her back again and teasingly inside her bikini bottoms rubbing the cream in gently at the top of her arse.

She groaned in pleasure as I squirted more cream on to her lower back. Bella murmured again as my now erect cock brushed against the soft silky skin of her arse. Feeling horny as hell I pushed my hand further down the back of her bikini bottoms. She parted her legs and I took the cue and slipped my hand down over the anus and let a finger slide into her gloriously wet cunt. I pushed my finger hard against the inside wall of her vagina and then started to rhythmically finger fuck her as she bucked back against my urgent thrusts.

As she became wetter I slid an extra finger inside until her orgasm exploded out pumping hard against my fingers. The sun beat down, the sky was a pure blue and I was in heaven. Turning around and sitting up she looked me in the eye with a glint of a cheeky smile. I thought we would carry on and make love on the beach but she simply said, "tonight, in one of the disco's down the strip, I want you to fuck me on the dance floor." I was so shocked and really wanted to fuck her right there and then but she wouldn't let me, pushing my probing hands away. "Wait until tonight," she whispered huskily.

"Ah Bella I'm going to explode if we don't play a little," I pleaded.

"Well I've always had a fantasy about watching you masturbate, so why don't you do it for me darling," she whispered in her horniest tones.

I looked around at the deserted beach knowing no one was about. "Ok I'll do it for you, but tonight better be hot," I laughed.

I stood up and moved towards her. Bella sat up on her knees, her eyes a cauldron of sexuality. I was self conscious at first as I rubbed my hands across my nipples. Bella smiled sexily. My cock was fully hard now with my pre-cum dripping from my tip onto my legs.

"Do you like playing with yourself Edward," she purred.

"Yes, especially with the audience I've got," I moaned as I lowered my hand and glided it slowly up from my balls to the head of my cock, my hand and dick soon became slick and sticky with pre-cum. Bella purred contentedly like a cat as she encouraged me by slipping her hand into her bikini top and playing with her hardened nipples, before pulling the top off exposing her beautiful breasts. Taking a firmer grip I slid my foreskin back easily, the pulse it gave to my penis making me groan. I was lost in the sensation now, head raised to the sky as I worked my self into a hot frenzy. Looking down I was pleasantly surprised to see Bella peeling her bikini bottoms off and plunging her fingers into her hot core. I couldn't last much longer and started to groan louder, almost at the edge. Bella knelt before me one hand fingering herself the other pinching her nipples hard. I stepped forward about to lose control as my orgasm arrived, my cum exploded out of me arcing onto Bella's tits and running down her belly and onto her cunt.

"Happy now my love," she smiled sweetly. "You'll be even happier later," she added saucily.

After returning from the beach we decided to go for an early drink first before going back to the hotel and showering and changing for the night time.

As the sun sank lazily into the sea we cruised up and down the strip trying a drink in the odd bar until we found this really dark atmospheric place. There was a crowd of people silhouetted against the bar as we pushed our way through to get a drink. Getting a couple of whiskies we found a table near the dance floor.

This early in the night there were only a few dancers but the music was loud and rhythmic and smoke billowed from a machine in the corner giving it extra atmosphere.

Looking around I spied a corridor and checking it out found it led to a small side room that had probably been used as a bar room at some point in time but was now an annex of the disco. It was just a small square room with a tiny dance floor, no seats and only a couple of lights. Perfect for what Bella had in mind if she really meant to go ahead with her plan.

Bella came up behind me and gave me a hug. I turned and kissed her. "Nice dance floor, very secluded," she winked at me. "You wait here I'll go and get changed. Have a drink or two, I'll be back in an hour or so." With that she gave me the most horny wet kiss and turned her back and left.

I sat drinking on my own for over an hour, happy to be people watching and slowly getting a little tipsy. The disco bar started getting full and couples and singles alike filled the dance floor although very few went into the tiny room down the corridor. I went to the bar twice to get a whiskey and was starting to feel nicely relaxed. A girl in a low cut yellow top with her tits virtually hanging out tried to chat me up. I just wasn't interested and just said I was waiting for my wife. She stared at me in anger, I stared back coldly and she got the message and left. Where was Bella, I was getting horny with the anticipation. Maybe another quick whiskey to calm my racing nerves.

When she returned I nearly fell through the floor with lust. She was wearing a tiny red dress buttoned low at the front exposing a tantalising flash of her cleavage with the skirt cut high exposing her long exotic legs.

She noticed me and winked. I stood up to go to her but she motioned for me to sit and wait. At the bar she ordered her drink and it didn't take long for her to get chatted up.

A swarthy looking Spaniard was flirting hard with her and she was smiling back. Looking over his shoulder she stuck her tongue out teasing me outrageously. I was shocked when she led him to the main dance floor and started dancing suggestively with him turning around and rubbing her ass up against his crotch. As he grabbed her waist and pushed himself up against her I nearly launched myself out of my seat at him. But she caught my eye and winked reassuringly. It was kind of horny watching her shake her stuff and I knew she was doing it to tease me. Suddenly splitting away from him she sauntered towards the bathroom, jumping up I raced ahead of her through the crowd and met her near the door. She smiled, "hi honey enjoying the show?"

"Yes I stammered you look beautiful and I want to make love to you, but so does your friend by the look of it."

"Only teasing, not jealous are you?" she murmured. "I'll tease him a bit longer then meet you in the little dance room down the corridor, don't worry he knows I'm married."

With that I returned to my seat and waited for her to return. She went straight back onto the main dance floor with her friend and it wasn't long before he was running his hands up and down her back and squeezing her arse.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as she accidently on purpose brushed her hand over his crotch causing his cock to swell noticeably. He leaned forward to kiss her and she gently brushed his lips with hers. Then she stopped and whispered in his ear and he looked around anxiously before disappearing in a panic into the crowd. Later I found out all she had said was "oh I think I see my husband coming" and off he went.

Bella sauntered down the corridor and into the tiny disco room. I followed. The music in there pumped loudly, the lights hardly illuminating the tiny room. She turned and stared at me and started dancing in a sexy rhythmic way that I had never seen.

With a beckoning finger she invited me over. Song after song we danced up close, my cock getting harder all the while as she teased and drew her little game out. Then glancing round to see no one looking she pushed her tiny skirt up ever so slightly until I could quite clearly see she was wearing no knickers. The dark shadow of her pussy nearly sent me over the edge.

The only others in the room were a small group of Spanish lads who seemingly had taken no notice. As we moved closer Bella rubbed her hand hard over my cock, wanking me through my trousers. I danced closer slowly moving my hands up her body and brushing them across the flimsy material over her breasts. Overcome by the moment I slid a hand down inside her top finding her braless.

I pinched the nipple of her left breast hard. She moaned and kissed me deeply still rubbing my cock. Bella kissed me with an intensity and desire that made my heart race faster than a runaway train. Her tongue urgently exploring my mouth, she darted it in and out of my lips mimicking the act to follow. With my other hand I slid slowly and deliberately up the silken skin of her legs under her mini skirt and over the bushy softness of her pussy. Lost in the moment she pushed away from me and leant against the wall pulling her skirt up enough to expose her pussy before tracing a line from her breasts down her stomach and then teasingly between her legs.

Still moving rhythmically she slid her fingers in and out of her pussy lost in the moment.

Glancing round I noticed the Spanish guys intently watching the show. One of them winked and gestured that he would guard the door whilst we played. Bella looked up and noticed her audience with a faint smile before unbuttoning her top exposing her small perfect breasts. She looked a wondrous sight as her dark locks cascaded down her shoulders as she finger fucked herself with one hand whilst pinching her nipples with the other. Beckoning me forward she tore at my trousers unleashing my cock. Then she ripped my shirt open before pulling my pants and boxers down and kneeling in front of me. Greedily she licked up and down my length before taking my entire cock in her mouth as she stroked my balls.

I thought I was going to explode as she sucked my cock harder and faster, her hot tongue now making small circles around the tip of my penis. Pulling back I gently lifted Bella off her knees and pushed her against the wall. It was now my turn to go on my knees as I licked up the inside of her leg before letting my tongue dart inside the hot wet entrance of her cunt.

Immediately she gushed her orgasm out soaking my face, her cum running down my chest and onto my dick as I played with myself whilst licking her now sopping wet sex. Standing I kissed her deeply letting her savour the taste of her own pussy before gliding my cock inside her. Rhythmically we moved to the music fucking like we have never fucked at any other time. Bella's screams were drowned by the music. She found my tongue again plunging her own tongue deep in my mouth, urgently fighting for erotic dominance.

She was wild now scratching my back and fucking my arse with her finger Sensing I was about to come she dropped to her knees and slid my engorged cock in her lips allowing my hot cum to erupt deep into her mouth. Licking her lips she savoured every drop and smiled up suggestively at her audience wiping her hand suggestively across her mouth. We kissed deeply before hurriedly getting dressed, nodding our thanks to the somewhat erect Spanish lads on our way out. Bella's fantasy was complete. Although I was later to learn she had another even hornier fantasy but that is another story.


End file.
